Hate x Love
by Yarkus Maximus
Summary: Naruto yang keluarganya melarat harus rela menjadi pelayan pribadi Hinata, perempuan yang sangat mencintainya demi melindungi keluarganya dari Hinata sang penyebab keluarganya melarat


Hate X Love

Pairing: Naruto X Hinata

Rated: T

Aku kini menjadi pelayan pribadi seorang gadis kaya raya bernama Hinata Hyuuga pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal tajir dan disegani.

Aku sangat membenci Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang cantik, anggun dan menawan idaman semua laki-laki karena Hinata telah menghancurkan hidupku yang dulu tenteram dan damai bersama kedua orang tuaku.

Dulu Ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses memiliki sebuah rumah yang besar serta hidup bahagia bersama denganku, ibuku juga adik perempuanku namun setahun lalu tiba-tiba usaha Ayahku bangkrut tanpa sebab dan kehidupan keluarga kami menjadi sengsara.

Ayahku sakit-sakitan setelahnya dan meninggal tak begitu lama setelah sakit, keluargaku berduka dalam kemelaratan.

Sebelum meninggal Ayah sempat menuliskan sebuah wasiat yang isinya adalah "Ayah tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk di wariskan padamu, ibumu dan juga adikmu " bunyinya, Aku begitu kecewa bukan karena tak mendapatkan apa-apa dari Ayahku tapi karena sebegitukah melaratnya Ayahku sampai tak memiliki apapun lagi untuk diwariskan padaku dan yang lebih membuatku semakin kecewa adalah penyebab kebangkrutan Ayahku adalah diriku sendiri yang menolak seorang gadis manis pemilik perusahaan besar yang menghancurkan usaha ayahku , Hinata Hyuuga lah namanya.

Lupakan masa lalu kini hidupku sepenuhnya miliknya, Hinata Hyuuga. Setiap saat Aku memanggilnya Ojou-sama. Dia yang harus ku lindungi dengan sepenuh hati walau kadang rasa dendam selalu datang untuk menghancurkan Hinata Hyuuga meski begitu Aku selalu menahannya karena hidupku dan hidup keluargaku berada ditangannya.

Hinata Hyuuga masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya menunggu Naruto membangunkannya walaupun ia sudah terbangun semenjak tadi.

Ckllekk

Pintu kamarnya terbuka seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lalu masuk ke kamarnya menghampirinya di tempat tidur.

Seseorang itu telah berdiri di samping tempat tidur Hinata, " Ojou-sama" panggilnya lembut sekali lalu orang itu menggucang pelan tubuh Hinata agar terbangun namun Hinata mempermainkan orang itu dengan berpura-pura masih tidur.

Orang itu menghela nafas, ia tahu Hinata sudah terbangun tapi berpura-pura masih tidur dan ia pun tahu maunya apa 'Ojou-sama' nya ini agar secepatnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Orang itu duduk di samping tempat tidur Hinata, " Ojou, kalau belum bangun nanti telat loh." Bujuknya dengan nada yang lembut seperti tadi namun gadis yang di bangunkan belum juga bereaksi masih saja berpura-pura masih tidur belum terbangun juga.

Orang itu menghela nafas lagi, jengkel sebenarnya ia mengahadapi Hinata yang seperti ini hampir setiap hari namun karena kewajibannya ia harus tetap melakukan hal ini walaupun sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali menendang 'Ojou' nya ini agar segera bangun dari tempatnya tidur dan tidak merepotkannya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, bangulah! Aku mencintaimu." ucapannya itu seperti mantra. Hinata langsung bangun setelah mendengar perkataan itu lalu dengan segera memeluk orang itu yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata membalas perkataan orang itu dengan manja ketika ia memeluknya.

Orang itu yang ternyata Naruto membalas pelukan perempuan itu yang semakin erat memeluknya."Hinata-chan, jangan begitu lagi ya, Aku tahu Hinata-chan sudah bangun dari tadi loh. Aku benci harus membangunkan Hinata-chan yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura tidur untuk mempermainkanku, nanti Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi loh." Ucapnya dengan romantisnya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat mual berbicara seperti itu kepada Hinata yang dibencinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya tapi Naruto-kun harus berjanji,"

"Berjanji?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun harus berjanji akan selalu memanggilku Hinata-chan saja jangan pernah memanggilku Ojou lagi kita kan sudah resmi bertunangan."

Hinata menunjukan sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis dijarinya dengan senyumnya yang menawan hingga Naruto saja yang membencinya bisa terpesona walau cepat terdasarkan karena mengingat dendamnya pada perempuan ini.

"Maaf, " hanya itu yang Naruto ucapkan dia menundukan kepalanya supaya Hinata menganggapnya seolah-olah menyesal karena tidak memanggil perempuan itu dengan nama sayangnya walaupun sebenarnya Naruto lebih ingin memanggil Hinata dengan "Brengsek" atau "Keparat" yang menurut Naruto sangatlah cocok dengan Hinata.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu Naruto-kun sangat membenciku kan?". Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunduk dan tiba -tiba setetes air mata turun , Hinata menangis terisak-isak.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata mulai menangis jadi salah tingkah sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa supaya Hinata berhenti menangis karena ia benci sesungguhnya seseorang menangis karena dirinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Aku memang membencimu tapi bila Hinata-chan tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dulu hinata perbuat, Aku ikhlas memaafkanmu."

Naruto memeluk Hinata lagi dengan tidak ikhlasnya. "Sudahlah jangan menangis, Aku janji takkan membencimu lagi asal kamu berubah."

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa Aku menangis, kau sadar sendirilah."

"Ya , maaf~maaf. "

Hinata terus saja menangis terisak-isak dipelukan Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri bermuka masam mendapati kelakuan Hinata yang satu ini. 'Hah, sampai kapan ini akan terus terjadi' desahnya sembari terisak-isak juga di dalam hatinya.

Naruto memang membenci Hinata sangat membencinya sedangkan Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Dua orang yang berbeda pandangan, dua orang yang berbada rasa diantara mereka masing - masing tapi mereka akan terus bersama entah sampai kapan itu bertahan lama.

Hinata yang tahu Naruto membencinya tapi sangat senang jika Naruto membohonginya jika lelaki itu mencintainya dan Naruto tahu Hinata benar-benar mencintainya tulus sekali tapi ia membencinya karena Hinata lah yang membuat kehidupannya hancur, salahkah ia membencinya walaupun Hinata mencintainya?.

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai lupa jika jam telah lewat pukul 8 pagi, mereka pun histeris setelah tahu mereka telah kesiangan untuk pergi ke sekolahan dan kisah ini berakhir dengan jeritan-jeritan dari kedua sejoli itu yang nampaknya kepanikan berlebihan karena telat berangkat ke sekolah.

Tamat atau Bersambung

Mohon maaf bila ada typo atau perkataan yang tidak pas di dalam kalimat. Sekali lagi saya memohon maaf dan jika berkenan memberi kritik atau saran mohon dengan kata-kata yang sopan agar author memperbaiki kekurangan dan kesalahan yang telah diperbuat.

Sekian dan Terima kasih telah membaca karanganku ini.

Sampai berjumpa kembali.


End file.
